In the field of telecommunication, Bluetooth technology belongs to a wireless personal area network (WPAN). Bluetooth technology is now widely used in cell phones, headsets, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and computers to enable the abovementioned devices to communicate via Bluetooth technology.
The devices equipped with Bluetooth technology can all be referred to Bluetooth devices. The Bluetooth devices have to be paired before being used and the pairing process is rather complicated. In addition to some default settings, passwords are required during the pairing process. It would be very difficult for a lay person to pair the Bluetooth devices without reading a manual or having someone familiar with the pairing process to help. Even for a user who has paired the Bluetooth devices, when the user tries to pair a new headset or cell phone, it is difficult to recall all the steps after a long period of time, let alone the passwords is missing or forgotten.
Also, when the user buys a new Bluetooth device at a store, the sales person in the store may help the user with pairing. Meanwhile, there may be some other customers also pairing their own Bluetooth devices, so the problem of wrongful pairing may happen. This problem is more serious in Bluetooth 4.0 because the communication range for Bluetooth 4.0 increases to 50 meters, meaning that the Bluetooth devices that haven't been paired within 50 meters can all be targeted and the chance for wrongful pairing increases as well. Furthermore, Bluetooth devices are more and more popular due to the development of the Bluetooth technology, so the pairing problems stated above are getting worse. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved pairing method to overcome the problems stated above.